


Clexa / Little Mermaid AU (Tumblr Prompt)

by gaykatastrophe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykatastrophe/pseuds/gaykatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Lolololololol little mermaid au but with clexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa / Little Mermaid AU (Tumblr Prompt)

Clarke lived under the sea, in a beautiful palace that she and her friends had built themselves, when they had been outcast from the grander palace where their parents lived, known as the Ark. In this palace lived 100 other mermaids and merman, young and destructively beautiful, like Clarke herself. Clarke helped rule her small kingdom, with her friend Bellamy, who she often feuded with, but together they kept peace and kept their people alive. You see, the ocean was a dangerous place, what with constant attacks from the people who lived above the ocean, on the ground. Clarke and her people called them the grounders. The grounders didn’t understand the ways of the mer-people, and felt their way of life was superior; that they owned the earth, and this often put Clarke’s people in harm’s way. The mer-people knew that if the grounders would only let them have their ocean, and perhaps visit the land, since the Ark, surely had the power to let them to, then they would be far safer, and could live in peace with the grounders. 

One day, some grounders were out on a boat, scouring the ocean for fish when a storm struck. One grounder was thrown overboard. Clarke and her friends had been watching, but it was only Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, who dared try to rescue the poor man. Octavia dragged Lincoln to a nearby cave and helped him to breathe. Clarke had not noticed this though, her eyes were on another figure aboard the ship; a woman. This woman’s skin was dark, and her eyes were sharp. She shouted orders at the crew in a language Clarke did not understand. She was surely the most beautiful sight Clarke’s eyes had ever lain on. 

Eventually the storm passed and the ship left. But the dark times did not, in fact they grew darker, more ships came more frequently and nets and spears were dropped into the ocean, some mer-people were even dragged out, later to be found bloody and beaten in a nearby cave. Clarke saw her friends dying and knew she had to do something, but she did not want a war. She did not want to see any more death. 

Clarke and said he had spoken with the grounder who Octavia rescued. He set up a meeting for Clarke to meet the leader of the grounders. Clarke agreed, although Bellamy tried to dissuade her, “What if she kills you?”

“Well if I don’t go, they may kill us all.” Clarke replied.

Clarke knew she would have to go aboard land and for that she would need help from the Ark. Clarke returned to the Ark, although she was a leader among her people, she was almost nothing amongst the people of the Ark, she went to her mother, whom she had a great feud with and felt quite strong anger for, but none the less, she went. She asked her mother for a potion, a type of medicine that would let her walk on land. Her mother gave it to her, though begrudgingly and warned Clarke, “Be careful, the land is a dangerous place.”

And so at the designated time, Clarke met with Finn and Octavia at the cave where she had taken the fallen grounder, whom Clarke now learns is called Lincoln. Lincoln leads Clarke and her friends out of the cave. This is the first time Clarke had ever walked on land, she was nervous. As she rose from the water, her tail split in two and, oh it was painful, like a knife being ripped through her, but it was pain she was willing to bare, so her people would never have to feel such pain. Clarke suspected that Octavia had made trips like these many times before, as she was steady and sure of herself, and learned the rumours of Finn “The land walker” were true. 

Lincoln lead Clarke and her friends away from the beach and into a forest. They walked for some time, until Lincoln told them to stop, “Only Clarke continues.” Finn protests but Clarke assures him it will be ok. Clarke continues a little ways further until she sees a wooden cabin. Two guards stand at the entrance, and they look at Clarke fiercely. She looks strange to them and they point spears at her. Then she hears a voice, “hod op.” The fearsome men lower their spears, “You may enter.” Clarke takes a step forward and the guards step aside. She enters and inside on a throne made from branches is the beautiful woman from the ship. Her eyes are smeared with war paint, and she looks godly. Clarke is speechless.

The woman speaks, “I am Lexa, Commander of my people. What do you come here for?”

Clarke takes time to find her voice, “I am Clarke, leader of my people, I come to ask for peace.”

The commander snorts, “You drown our people and yet you seek peace?”

“You don’t understand. We do not drown them.”

“Then what happened to them?”

“Storms. The ships rock and people fall. They can’t swim, so they drown. I think you already knew that, though, so what is your quarrel with my people?”

Lexa is silent a minute. She is new to being a commander and had been following in the steps of her predecessor. You reign with terror, and show no weakness. How dare this girl walk in here and challenge the ways of her people? 

“Clarke, you and your people don’t belong here. That is my quarrel. Go back to where you came from.”

“We don’t have anywhere to go back to. We were banished. We are only trying to survive. Can you not respect that?”

Lexa notices this girl is brave. Courageous even, to walk in here, alone and unarmed and to make such demands. She can respect that, but she does not know if she can provide such peace, for even she does not have full control of her people. 

“Clarke, return in a week and I will let you know my decision.” 

“If your decision is not in for peace, then you will regret it.”

A week passed and Clarke returned. This time Lexa was not on her throne but bent over a map. Before Clarke could speak, Lexa said, “My answer is no. Now leave.”

This made Clarke furious; her people’s lives were at risk and for what? “Can you at least tell me why?”

Lexa turned to Clarke. She could see Clarke was desperate. “My people need the food.” 

Clarke replies, “Can you not source food elsewhere? We are only a small clan.”

Lexa’s answer is short, “No.”

“Why not?”

“We were here first. Now leave.”

Clarke will not accept this answer. She strides toward Lexa, who backs away until she hits a table. She has never appeared so weak. Clarke seems to have this effect on her. Clarke and Lexa face each other. Lexa admires Clarke’s strength and realizes it would be a pity to hurt her in a petty war for what? “Leave with me Clarke, I am heading for the palace of my people. Leave with me, and no hurt will come to you.” Clarke considers it deeply. She cannot deny that the Commander, although ruthless and intimidating, is not an idea she had not contemplated. Lexa continues, “Be here by sunset 3 days from now, or I shall leave and you and your people will be at the mercy of mine.”

Clarke leaves and returns to her people. She spends much time thinking about the Commander’s offer. There is little of offer in her kingdom and indeed she does like Lexa, enough to run away with her? Clarke cannot make up her mind. 

On the third day she leaves for the surface, her mind still unmade. She walks up the beach and into the woods. Her mind still unmade. She walks to Lexa’s cabin and she still doesn’t know what she’s doing. She pushes past the guards, and inside. Her mind is still unmade. And then she sees Lexa, in battle armor and riding garments. Clarke is once again speechless and her mind is made. 

She takes Lexa’s hand, and pulls her in for a kiss. She will go with her to the palace of Polis, ad Lexa calls it. Clarke will forget her troubles of being a leader. She left a note for Bellamy, they can return to the Ark, there they will be safe and accepted, she arranged this with her mother (who has recently become leader of her people) before she left. Together Clarke and Lexa shall live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole time i was writing this until the end, I couldn't decided whether to have a Disney style ending or Hans Anderson ending so I don't even really know what it is I ended up doing.  
> It took great restraint not to have the last sentence "And they galloped off into the sunset together.  
> Hope it's good enough. And yeah I know my writing style changes through-out.


End file.
